


all we can do is go up

by godtiercomplexfics (godtiercomplex), MisasBiggestFan



Series: this seems like a fix it upper [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, coffee makers were not harmed in this process, fade to black sex scenes, steve in an apron is illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godtiercomplexfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisasBiggestFan/pseuds/MisasBiggestFan
Summary: Sam has two problems.One, his coworkers don't like doing their jobs.Two, he hasn't had actual alone time with his boyfriend since they started dating.Oh, wait make that three: his boyfriend's friend is now naked in his building.





	all we can do is go up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the [Sam Wilson Birthday Bang](https://samwilsonbirthdaybang.tumblr.com/)! It was fun to do a collab with [ Austin](http://aroace-steve-rogers.tumblr.com/) whose art is featured in this fic! 
> 
> This fic was beta'd by the very lovely Mrs. D. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

A month into the semester had Sam already wishing for fall break. It was nice to be busy with classes again for his sanity—not so nice for his developing relationship. This was why Sam had rarely dated since he’d been named chair. There just wasn’t enough time in the day for anything that wasn’t about Maple Ridge University’s History Department. Adding to his usual business, he also had to handle the infusion of several refugees from the Fine Arts College and their classes (and their chair’s concerns). That was all to say that a few stolen kisses and a mutual agreement of drinks on Saturday were about as far as he’d gotten with Steven Rogers since that night a month ago. It was either Sam’s schedule or Steve’s that kept them both too busy for the other, but Sam hoped soon to see if Steve’s body was really as fit as his favored tight shirts were leading Sam to imagine.

“Who am I kidding?” Sam muttered as he looked through emails on his laptop. He had a brief moment to himself before he would have to go teach his last class. Glancing through emails showed him missed notices, updates, and spam and requests that might as well be spam. There was one request from their neighbors across the plaza to help plan a welcome back party for Ororo Munroe. She wasn’t due back from maternity leave for another two months, but Sam knew that it was better to plan things way in advance on this campus. It would be nice to do for her, but knowing Dr. Lehnsherr, most of the planning would fall on the History Department instead of Dr. Munroe’s colleagues in the Philosophy and Religions Department. 

Sam sighed and then looked up to see Steve leaning against his door with an amused smile on his face. “When did you get here?” 

“Did you know you talk out loud?” Steve stepped into the room properly and settled down on the more comfortable of the two chairs in front of Sam’s desk. When Sam looked at him over his monitor Steve grinned. “It’s nice to hear.” 

“I’m glad it’s nice rather than annoying,” Sam said. He closed his laptop and gave his full attention to Steve. “What’s up? I wasn’t expecting to see you till tomorrow.” 

Steve’s sunny grin slipped for a moment, but he quickly bought it back with a laugh. “I know. We’ll have to fix that, huh? Hard to get to know a guy when we work such opposite schedules.” 

“Trust me, I know.” Sam let his discontentment with their situation lay heavy on his words. “We’ll figure it out. The first month back is always the busiest for me.”

“Same.” 

Sam nodded, and then looked at Steve. He was in what Sam considered the uniform for when Steve knew he would be working with messy materials: Old sweats, tight shirt, and hair just slightly mussed from fingers. Today’s shirt was advertising the local favorite coffeeshop—Witchroad. When Sam forced his eyes back up to meet Steve’s it was to find an amused smile and twinkling eyes. 

“What can I do for you, Steve?” Sam couldn’t help the lower pitch in his voice to that question, and he watched as Steve leaned forward over his desk so that they were much closer than before. Would it be risky to kiss Steve? Sam wondered that even as his hand paused inches shy of touching Steve’s stubbled cheek. It wasn’t as if they had been sneaky about dating and it wasn’t as if he was even in Steve’s department and yet he hesitated.

“Well,” Steve had started to say before Sam almost touched his face. Steve laughed and bought his hand up to touch Sam’s hand for a moment, trailing fingers up to Sam’s wrist. Sam wondered if he had was thinking too hard as Steve grinned and pressed a kiss against his palm, “You remember how I fixed the leak in your roof?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You remember how you said I could ask for anything except your office?” 

“Yes…” 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” 

“Aside from listening to the game and grading papers, not really. But don’t you have a class tonight?” 

“I do…” Steve looked apologetic and then said. “But my friend called me with an emergency and I really need to help her out. She’s a single mother and her boys need to go to the ER.” 

“Are they okay? What happened?” Sam didn’t have kids, but he knew from experience with his sibling’s kids that it didn’t take a lot for them to get seriously hurt. His nibblings had taught him well. 

“You know how boys are…they got in a fight at school or something. I’m not too sure. She thinks Tommy twisted his ankle and she’s not sure what’s wrong with Billy. Their doctor’s office is closed so ER it is.”

“I understand. So she asked you to go with her? Did you need me to cancel your class for you—” 

“No—no, I actually need to stay at her job and cover for her, but I need someone to cover for me. I was hoping you could.” 

“Oh.” Sam only had one response to that. “Of course I will.” 

Steve squeezed his hand. “I owe you one.” 

“I owed you one… but if you do wanna do something for me I won’t stop you,” Sam said. They were close enough that he was leaning in for a kiss when there was a chortle just outside his door and he ended up sighing instead. He knew that voice far too well. A glance over Steve’s head confirmed it. “Hey, Lynn. Can I help you?” 

The older woman was grinning in his doorway (he and Steve would need to remember to lock it). “Oh no, Sammy. I was just going home. Saw the open door and thought I’d say goodnight.” 

Steve laughed and turned around. “Hey, Lynn. You have a nice night, all right?” 

“Of course. Same to you, Stevie.” 

“Goodnight, Lynn,” Sam said. The older woman grinned and waved. Once he could hear footsteps on the stairs, he leaned close to Steve again and said in a low voice, “She’s already posting on Facebook about this.” 

“She should run a blog,” Steve whispered back. 

“Facebook is her blog at this point.” Sam pulled back, but let Steve keep his hand. “What time tonight?” 

“Half an hour from now? Class is over at 9.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Sam said. Steve kissed his hand in reply.

* * *

 

Sam walked in on a mostly nude man in his lecture hall, just casually sitting on a stool with a robe more off than on. The man was tying a ponytail in his hair and chatting with some of the students as if he wasn’t half nude. Was Sam missing something? A text came to his phone just as he went to ask  _ what was going on  _ and he was glad he glanced down to see it. 

 

**Steve:** forgot to mention that bucky will be there tonights my adv class and we’re doing life studies. his water bottles are in the main office fridge thanks again sam!

**Sam:** Why is he naked?

**Steve:** oooh… life studies=nude model. sorry, i thought we talked about this?

**Sam:** Yeah, I think I remember that from last month. 

**Sam:** So… what am I doing exactly? 

**Steve:** just play some music on the radio, make sure bucky has water, and the class can handle the rest. i let buck know you were coming. 

 

Sam didn’t point out that he hadn’t even seen Steve naked but was apparently gonna see his friend nude. Instead he just texted he’d let him get back to work, and went to get a water for Bucky from the locked office. Obviously, their secretary, Madison, and all the TAs (including Adriana) had gone home already. 

“I’m Sam,” he said as he tried to just look at Bucky’s face, while switching the water from hand to hand. 

“Bucky. Is that for me?” 

“Apparently.” Sam tossed him the water, and Bucky caught it with his metal left arm. Sam hadn’t really seen a prosthetic so well designed before. “Steve said I didn’t need to do much but keep you hydrated and play music?” 

“Class mostly runs itself, Sam. The way it works is that I do three poses with breaks for 10 minutes. I’ll keep an eye on the clock so don’t worry too much about getting involved,” Bucky concluded. He shook hair out of his face and took a drink. 

“Sounds like I don’t even need to be here.” 

“Kinda, but I’m not a teacher.” 

Sam shook his head. While they had been talking more students had filed in and were taking their place. That was his cue to head to the computer he figured. The art students were already whispering amongst themselves, but it fell silent as Bucky called out to him from his stool. 

“Whatever you play, make it good.” 

Sam would be hurt, but instead he just said, “It’ll be good, but will you appreciate it?” 

“Lay it on me.” There were some giggles, but Sam decided to ignore them. He watched as the students settled down with their supplies and went to one of his playlists to get them started. 

By the time  _ I’ll shoot you right down _ echoed in the air from John Lee Hooker’s Boom Boom, Bucky had cast off his robe and the students were already starting to sketch his first chosen pose. Steve had been right in that Sam didn’t have much to do other than play music and just text. T’challa sent photos of Ororo holding their daughter and Steve sent photos of latte art. Once he got used to Bucky being naked and the class’s focus on drawing—it was easy to just switch to a new song and continue texting until class came to an end. 

Class ended as Bucky shrugged back into his robe said, “You’re not a bad DJ,” and left to go get dressed Sam figured. 

**Sam:** Your friend is kinda rude, you know that?

**Steve:** that means he likes you! is class over now? do you wanna swing by and keep me company while I close? 

**Sam:** Are you gonna make some more latte art? That bird was impressive. 

**Steve:** i can get one ready just for you ;)

* * *

 

Sam hadn’t been to Witchroad before, so walking in at 10 PM to see Steve in a dark red apron almost took him back to his own college days. What would it have been like to have known Steve back then? Would he have been like the students now lingering at the counter to chat him up? Seeing how well the apron moulded to his chest and hips… well it was a nice look. Sam stepped closer and took a seat as Steve grinned his way and continued making drinks like it was his usual job. How had he started dating someone who was talented across the board? Fixing roofs, manning a cafe, and being an art professor? How did Steve even find the time? More importantly, was he for real? 

“You made it!” Steve leaned against the counter in front of Sam and grinned at him. The students had all gotten their drinks and drifted to their tables. While it didn’t seem like anyone else was coming in as it neared closing time, Steve also didn’t seem in a rush to kick anyone out. 

“I was promised a latte.” Sam leaned on his elbows. “Are you gonna deliver?” 

“I got you.” Steve went back to the machines and started them up once more. As he made the latte, art and all in front of Sam, Steve asked, “So was Bucky really that rude?” 

“He doubted my taste in music, so yes that was rude.” 

Steve shook his head and then settled the finished drink in front of Sam. He looked down at the bird made of foam and reached for his phone. As he took the picture, Sam couldn’t help but ask, “Please tell me you wake up with awful bedhead, bad breath or something, Steve. You’re seeming a little too good to be real right now.” 

Steve laughed. “My ma would take me to work with her . I learned how to make coffee and then worked my way through college doing odd jobs like that.”

Sam could understand that. He took a sip and despite the late hour, couldn’t bring himself to regret it. “How’d you learn how to fix a roof?” 

“Our house was a constant work in progress so I had to learn how to use a hammer fast, you know?” Steve fiddled with his apron for a moment and then reached into the pocket and pulled out a sketchbook. He reached under the counter and grabbed a pen and continued. “Also, before I forget—I went to a technical high school and learned a lot that way too.” 

“So you weren’t just born knowing things.” Sam looked at his empty cup. “This is so good I might have to keep you, Steve.” 

“Is that a promise?” Steve was smiling when Sam looked across at him.

“...let’s see if you can make another cup this good.” 

Steve laughed and went back to the machine. “Did you get that email from Fury?”

“You mean that reminder to tell our students not to go wandering around the Science Building?” 

Steve nodded. “They’re too curious for their own good. How were my kids by the way?” 

“Your kids were fine. Bucky as I told you already… ” 

“That asshole,” Steve said, affection clear despite his words. “I’ll make him apologize.” 

“You don’t gotta go that far. I’m sure he knows now not to doubt me.” 

“That’s true,” Steve settled the new latte with a simple heart this time in front of Sam. “Oh, before I forget—did he look his usual greasemonkey self or did he have his hair pulled back?” 

“He looks like a greasemonkey usually? And… his hair was pulled back mostly.” 

“Must be a good day then.”

“Does he have bad days?” 

“Don’t we all?” Steve laughed, but it wasn’t his usual soft, carefree laugh. Sam reached out and touched his arm and Steve looked at him. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“I think talking would be nice… do you got plans for the rest of the night?” Steve took Sam’s hand with his other. “It’d be nice if you didn’t.” 

“Then I don’t.” Sam squeezed his hand. “Where did you have in mind?”

“My place? Lemme close properly and we can continue this there.” Sam was about to agree but Steve kissed the palm of his hand before pulling away to go close. 

Maybe they would settle down with a nice drink and talk about things. Maybe they would work through all this caffeine induced energy he had buzzing in his skin. Sam looked at Steve’s open sketchbook and couldn’t help his smile at the pencil studies of himself. It seemed he hadn’t been the only one thinking about how amazing his boyfriend was. Steve had a step on him--given that he could draw while Sam couldn’t. Yet, there were few things imagining could do better when compared to experiences.

So when Steve came back to collect his cup, it was easy enough to surprise him with a quick kiss. A hint of what he hoped would come of their talk.   

* * *

Waking up in a new bed always took some adjusting, but Sam thought he managed well enough. Had it really taken a month for them to get to this point? Regardless of time taken, it had been well worth it he knew. It would have been nice to share in the early morning celebration with Steve--but he was missing.

That wasn’t too surprising, Sam realized after looking at the time.  Sam had mentioned wanting to get back into running, to which Steve had invited Sam to join his early morning runs. Figuring that was what Steve was doing, he got dressed enough and headed to the living room. 

Steve was drinking coffee in the living room. He had several newspapers spread out in front of him and his sketchpad which proved Sam’s theory right. 

“Morning. Did you already finish your run?” 

“Just got back a bit ago. You were still sleeping so…” 

Sam laughed slightly, “Here I was thinking I was up early enough to make breakfast before you got back.”

Steve set down his mug. “What were you gonna make for breakfast?” 

“Depends on what you got.” Sam leaned over the couch and tasted the almost burnt coffee on Steve’s lips. “I thought you said you knew how to make coffee.”

“I do—doesn’t mean I can’t mess up now and again.” 

Sam couldn’t help but kiss him again, and then pulled away. “True. What do you got in stock?” 

“The usual. My neighbour always buys too much at the grocery store so she’s always sending me leftovers.” 

“She’s hitting on you, Steve.” 

“Do you think?” Steve was quiet for a moment and then laughed. “I don’t think she’ll be anymore after how vocal we were last night.” 

“You mean how vocal you were,” Sam corrected, and then whistled low at the fridge. “You could feed an army with all this tupperware. Is this a banana cream pie? She’s baking for you?” Sam took that out. “We’re eating all this before it goes bad, babe.”  

“Do you really wanna spend your birthday pigging out with me?” 

Sam paused with whipped cream fingers halfway to his lips. “Wait, is it my birthday? Who told you that?” 

“It’s all over Facebook thanks to Lynn.” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told her last year.”

“You like to keep it a secret?” 

“I like quiet on my birthday. She threw me a surprise party last year.”

“ … She’s arranged one today too just so you know.”

“I do not have time for that woman today. It’s my birthday.” Sam groaned as he finished licking his finger and then looked around for a fork. He fished one out as Steve laughed. Holding a fork and sticking it into his pie, Sam said, “I only have time for one white person’s nonsense today.” 

“I’m honored.” Steve held out an arm for him. “Only one fork?” 

“You say that like I’m gonna share.” Sam settled out of arm’s reach and sighed as he looked at the pie. It looked almost too good to be true—second to only Steve in his jogging shorts and tank. 

“Guess I’ll have to ask nicer.” Steve folded his hands and said, “Please?”

Sam couldn’t help but moan again as he took a proper bite of the pie, ignoring Steve’s please as he barely had to exaggerate on how perfect it was. 

“You’re not playing fair—it is my pie, you know”

“It’s my birthday. But… begging does work on me.” 

“Guess I better get on my knees, then?” 

Honestly, what a nice start to his birthday celebrations, Sam couldn’t help but think as Steve did exactly that. Things were definitely going nowhere but up for them, it looked like—in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more fics planned and some ideas not fully planned but I hope to continue this series soon~! 
> 
> Participating in this bang was so much fun! 
> 
> You can [ follow me for updates on my tumblr!](http://keiimos.com/)
> 
> -Kei


End file.
